The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing or releasing a porous carrier.
Such porous carriers find wide application in cosmetics, for instance as carrier for liquid with which nail varnish is removed, as carrier for cleaning fluid for the face, as carrier for applying powder to the face and so on.
Use is usually made of wads of cotton wool as carrier, for instance in the form of cotton wool pads.
It is often awkward to get hold of such a cotton wool pad or other porous carrier. The present invention provides such an apparatus for this purpose which is provided with a supply chamber for the porous carrier and ejection means for causing the carrier to move gradually outside the supply chamber. It is possible herein to gradually move the carrier, which is seen here as one element, outside the supply chamber so that it can be provided with an auxiliary material and the auxiliary material can be applied to the face, or the auxiliary material can be used to remove impurities or for instance nail varnish.